


Stop, Baby Don't Stop

by CandYMatoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandYMatoki/pseuds/CandYMatoki
Summary: After about twenty minutes of silence, interspersed with the shuffling of blankets, the crunching of popcorn, and soft comments on the movie, Taeyong decided to put his plan into action.





	Stop, Baby Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely was going to be more serious than it ended up being. Enjoy nonetheless!

After about twenty minutes of silence, interspersed with the shuffling of blankets, the crunching of popcorn, and soft comments on the movie, Taeyong decided to put his plan into action.

All the kids had their eyes glued onto the screen. It was the only time that they all really shut up and stopped being needy every second. They could get loud and rowdy with movies, but it was nothing compared to all the work that Taeyong had to do throughout the day just to make sure each one lived to see the next day. 

He didn’t have a second to take care of himself and his own needs. 

“Hey, babe~” He cooed into Ten’s ear, making sure his lips brushed against the man’s ear, “I bet we could leave and none of the kids would notice.” He smirked at the younger. The TV light reflected in Ten’s eyes when he turned to look at him. 

“... Lee Taeyong, are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Ten moved closer to Taeyong, moving away from Johnny on his right. His face lit up in interest. 

Taeyong lowered his voice further, not wanting to disrupt either Jaehyun on his left or any of the other kids at his feet. “Ten, I’m horny, and I’m pretty sure it’s your job to do something about that.” The smirk never left the elder’s face. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ten mirrored the smirk on Taeyong face. There was never a time that Ten wasn’t horny.

“Meet me in the kitchen.” Taeyong leaned close to Ten’s ear again to whisper before standing up from the couch and weaving through all the dreamies on the floor. Jaehyun glanced over at Ten as Taeyong was leaving the room and caught sight of Ten’s eyes closely following his hyung’s movement. Jaehyun smirked and leaned over on his right to steal the remote from Doyoung. He turned the volume up on the TV. 

When Ten stood up a minute later and left in the same direction as Taeyong, Johnny gestured to Jaehyun, who was now next to him, to turn the volume up even more. They didn’t need the dreamies getting traumatised by their horny hyungs. 

 

Well, that went well. Taeyong thought as he made his way out of the room. 

Scratch that. It went better than well. Taeyong thought as Ten pushed him up against the kitchen counter, shoving his tongue into his mouth with as much finesse as was possible with such a crude action. 

Their teeth clink a couple of times because the two got overly excited. They rarely had any of these moments where they could just be together, so they rushed to take as much from the other as possible. 

After a minute Ten had to pull away to breathe. His breath control wasn’t as strong as the older rapper’s.

“The kitchen? Really hyung? You wanna talk about your exhibitionism kink or not?” Ten laughed at him, not moving away from his position leaning into Taeyong. Taeyong kept his hands around Ten’s waist, keeping him close, the two talking with their faces inches apart, eyes only on each other. 

“Better than the time you tried to stuff my dick in your mouth in the middle of the living room in front of Chenle and Jisung.”

“Oh please, they weren’t paying attention.” Ten rolled his eyes, the sass dripping from his voice. 

“They were after you did that. Johnny and I had to spend hours explaining it to them.” That day had been Taeyong’s most embarassing in his entire role as NCT leader. 

“Not my fault.”

“Yes, it was. It was most definitely your fault.”

“I didn’t even get a blowjob out of it though.” Ten pouted, his face was looking far too cute for the subject of their conversation.

The two were getting distracted, Taeyong tried to bring Ten back to the moment. “How about we focus on the now instead.”

“You have lube right, cause I really want your dick in me as soon as possible.” Taeyong blushed in response to Ten’s words, still, even after years of knowing him, not expecting him to be so crude.

“Will you ever stop being so vulgar?”

“Aww, you know you love it.”

Taeyong pushed away all his embarrassment and turned them around, pushing Ten against the counter instead. He distracted Ten from his teasing by grabbing the younger’s shirt and pulling it off. 

Ten’s eyes dilated at Taeyong’s manhandling, and he shivered once his shirt was off. “Fuck it's cold out here!“ Ten licked his lips as he pulled his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm. Then a  
mischievous look came over the younger’s face. “As much as I love your fluffy PJs, babe…” Ten smirked at Taeyong and pulled the older’s pants all the way off, exposing everything to the cold air of the kitchen. 

“Shit, it is cold!” Taeyong could almost feel his balls shrink in the cold air.

“You should heat us up then, huh?” Ten pressed his body into Taeyong’s, his bare chest coming in contact with Taeyong’s still clothed one, hands pulling Taeyong’s hips closer letting the older feel how aroused he was. Taeyong swore he could actually come without even touching the other, with how flirty Ten was. 

Taeyong, instead of responding, pushed Ten into the counter, his hands sliding under the other’s pants as he bit at the other’s ear. He nuzzled into Ten’s hair right above his ear and some of it got stuck in his nose and he sneezed right in the other’s ear.

Ten recoiled and smacked him on the arm. “What the fuck was that? You got a kink for covering me in snot?”

Taeyong pulled off his sleeping shirt and wiped at Ten’s hair to humor the younger, there honestly wasn’t any snot there. “Ten, do me a favor and shut up.” 

Ten was instantly distracted by the newly exposed skin in front of his eyes, moving his hand up to rub over Taeyong’s abs and chest. Taeyong shoved his hand down the front of Ten’s pants, grasping his dick. Ten quickly forgot about the sneeze and resigned himself to moaning out Taeyong’s name in the middle of the kitchen. His body was starting to heat up more and more, the cool kitchen counter behind him now a welcome relief. Flashes of light from the TV in the other room danced over Ten’s bare chest as he leaned back into the counter.

Taeyong finally pulled down Ten’s sleeping pants as well, both of them now completely naked in the cool kitchen air. Taeyong spun Ten around, still keeping a hand on his dick, but pressing into Ten’s ass and bending the younger over the counter. 

In response, Ten just moaned and pressed back into Taeyong, easily presenting himself to the other. Taeyong mouthed at the back of Ten’s neck, listening to the soft noises and moans coming from the man in front of him. He ground between the other’s asschecks, in search of more friction. 

“Taeyong… fingers, lube? In my ass please?” Ten was getting impatient, pushing Taeyong to do more, feeling too close to the edge. Ten wanted more than a hand job in the kitchen.

“Shhh…” Taeyong, whispered into Ten’s ear. He brought his other hand up to play with Ten’s nipples, trying to entice him into silence. 

It didn’t work. Ten wasn’t successfully distracted. Instead he froze and turned his head as much as he could, trying to look bad at Taeyong.

“You forgot the lube didn’t you.” The way Ten spoke was accusatory, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. 

“I don’t need to fuck you every time we have sex.” Taeyong avoided the accusation, admitting his guilt.

“Sure, but I was kinda expecting something here. I mean, you’re the one that was horny, not me.” Ten twisted more in Taeyong’s grip as he spoke, still boxed in on the counter. 

“That doesn’t mean that I want to fuck you.”

The way Ten looked at Taeyong clearly expressed his disbelief at that.

“Well not all the time!” Taeyong felt the need to defend himself.

“Fair.” Ten shrugged at that, “Well, grab some olive oil.”

“What?” Taeyong pulled back from Ten, looking disgusted.

“What? We need something for lube.” Ten liked to pride himself on his resourcefulness, especially while caught up in the throes of passion. 

“Ten, I’m not using oil as lube.”

“Why?”

“There’s a reason we use water-soluble lube. Oil isn’t gonna just wash off, you’ll have to stuff a bar of soap up your ass if you want all that out.”

Ten almost thought he was kidding, like really? Water-soluble lube? But then again, only Taeyong hyung would make such a big deal of this all. Also, why were they talking about this in the middle of having sex?

“Fine, grab some mayonnaise. Or something that suits your fancy princess.”

“Ok, I’m also not stuffing food up your ass, that is not sanitary.”

“And stuffing your fingers up my ass is?”

“That’s different.”

Ten tilted his head in thought, leveling Taeyong with a heavy gaze. “Is it?”

Taeyong was speechless for a moment before coming back to his senses. “Look, I’ll just go run and grab the lube from my room.”

He went to move, but Ten grabbed onto him like a leech, holding him in place. 

“Lee Taeyong. You are not leaving me naked, hard, and alone in the dorm kitchen of all places while you go and get lube that you forgot to bring in the first place. Literally anyone could walk in.”

“And it’s so much better if they walk in when I’m here too.”

“Well, it makes more sense that way. Otherwise they’ll think I just jerk off in the kitchen when literally the rest of the group is in the other room.” 

“Ten, it’ll take five seconds. Please, babe, then I’ll fuck you like you asked. And we’ll all be happy.”

Ten grumbled to himself, almost giving into Taeyong. “I would’ve been happy with the olive oil.”

“Yeah and then you would’ve complained about it for a week.”

“At least then I’d’ve been fucked.”

Taeyong glared at Ten, making him aware of just how childish he was being. God, just one serious look from Taeyong, and the rest of nct would go scrambling to do his wishes.  
“Fine! Five seconds. And then I want your dick.”

“Love you babe!” Taeyong leaned forward to peck Ten on the lips before running out of the room, hurrying with how impatient his boyfriend was. 

He scanned the hallway before darting down it, making sure no other members were in sight to see him running around the dorm naked. He ran into his room and pulled open his drawers, reaching in and grabbing the first bottle of lube he found, checking it twice to make sure it was right. Before he left he remembered the lecture he and Yuta gave Mark the other day and grabbed a condom as well.  
He dashed back to the kitchen and was greeted with a wonderful image that froze him right in his tracks.

Ten had pulled himself up on top of the counter, still completely naked, and let his legs fall apart. He was leaning seductively back, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth. His cock was still standing tall, hovering just over the counter. 

Taeyong remembered cooking last night, he had chopped the lettuce right on the counter, exactly where Ten was sitting in all his naked glory. 

“Come on Daddy, you know you want me.” Ten smirked at him and Taeyong was about to comply, when the lettuce ran through his mind again and instead of replying with something equally sultry and flirtatious, he said:

“Now that is definitely not sanitary.”

 

 

“TAEYONG!” Doyoung screamed from the kitchen, causing all the dreamies to look up from the TV and both Johnny and Jaehyun to cringe. They forgot to tell Doyoung not to go in search of more popcorn. “I expect this from Ten and Jaehyun, but you??? Can you truly betray me like this???”

“Yah! I’m your hyung!”

“Not when you’re fucking Ten on the kitchen counter!”

Yuta started sniggering in the corner of the room, trying to cover his laugh with a hand.

“Nakamoto Yuta I can hear you laughing!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


End file.
